disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Otterton
Mrs. Otterton is an otter and a supporting character from the Disney's 2016 animated film, Zootopia. She is Mr. Otterton's wife and mother to their two unnamed sons. Official Bio :Mrs. Otterton is a desperate otter who turns to Officer Judy Hopps for help in solving her husband's mysterious disappearance.[http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2015/10/26/meet-the-characters-in-zootopia/ Oh My Disney: "Meet the Characters in Zootopia".] Role in the film Mrs. Otterton first appears visiting the Zootopia Police Department headquarters, where she speaks with Officer Clawhauser, wishing to see Chief Bogo. Clawhauser tries to explain that she must wait to be called, like everyone else. Despite this, she manages to bypass Clawhauser, who tries to stop her, only to fail due to how slippery she is. Mrs. Otterton arrives at Bogo's office, while Bogo is in the midst of reprimanding new recruit Judy Hopps for her insubordination. Mrs. Otterton desperately begs Bogo to have someone help her find her husband, but Bogo already knows of the matter, as Mr. Otterton is one of the fourteen mammals gone missing. He asks Mrs. Otterton for her patience, assuring her that Mr. Otterton will be found in a matter of time, but just then, Judy volunteers, and Mrs. Otterton rushes over to hug her before Bogo asks her to wait outside the office. Just as Chief Bogo is to have Judy removed from the force, he spots Mrs. Otterton with Assistant Mayor Bellwether at his door, the latter having heard that Judy has taken the case. Reluctant, Bogo allows Judy only 48 hours to find Mr. Otterton or face expulsion. Eventually, Mr. Otterton is found by Judy and fox con artist Nick Wilde at Cliffside Asylum (along with other citizens who had gone savage), but is in a feral state. After the asylum is raided and Otterton is moved to a hospital, Mrs. Otterton visits her husband, only to see that the Emmitt she knows to be lost, making her heartbroken. After it is revealed that the cause of Mr. Otterton (and the other inflicted predators) going savage is from the night howlers that Bellwether had plotted to use in an elaborate plot to eliminate predators and Bellwether is arrested for her conspiracy, Mr. Otterton is given an antidote, curing him from the infection. Mrs. Otterton hugs her husband in relief and thanks Judy for her help. During the end credits, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton are seen at a concert held by Gazelle, happily dancing together. Gallery Mrs-Otterton-in-Zootopia.jpg Zootopia (film) 08.png Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Zootopia Poster.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3574.jpg Zootopia Mrs. Otterton's plea.png|Coming into the office. Otterton family photo.jpg Zootopia Mrs. Otterton hugging Judy.png|"Bless you, little bunny." Zootopia Mrs. Otterton thanking Judy.png Zootopia Insubordination 1.png|Chief Bogo asks Mrs. Otterton to wait outside his office. Tumblr o1u4shZOjP1v070quo2 500.png|Mrs. Otterton with Assistant Mayor Bellwether just outside Bogo's office. zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8817.jpg|Mrs. Otterton watching her husband zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8833.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8847.jpg|"That's not my Emmitt." Miss Otter Hospital.png|"Emmitt?" Otter Hug.png|Mrs. Otterton hugs her husband after he is cured. Zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-11613.jpg References ar:السيدة قندستون pl:Pani Wydralska pt-br:Sra. Lontroza Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Zootopia characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Females Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Otters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Adults